Christmas Stars
by Jedhev
Summary: Set in Army of Narnia Timeline. Don't have to read Army of Narnia to understand though. Edmund/OC(Mollie). Edmund and Mollie are apart for Christmas, for the first time ever and they cant stop wishing to be with each other. Includes mention of Peter/OC and Lucy guilt tripping Edmund.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**So, my Christmas one shot. Yey!**

**Christmas Stars**

Mollie sighed softly, looking at the piece of parchment. She put the letter on her desk and grabbed her sword. Then she left the tent, standing in the doorway and looking across the camp.  
"Ma'am are you ready?" Shia asked.  
"Yes" Mollie said. Shia could hear the downcast tone.  
"Do you want to be home?" Shia asked.  
"Yes, it seems rather threatening that we are here at Christmas" Mollie said "Instead of Cair Paravel"  
"I'm sure you could go back home for a few days" Shia said.  
"What do you mean" Mollie asked.  
"We could hold our position Ma'am, if you want to leave" Shia said.  
"Shia, I could not justify going home, not leaving the army here. If they are to stay here and fight, then so must I. Position doesn't matter" Mollie said.  
"We respect you all the more for that decision" Moran said, rounding the corner.  
"Thank you Moran. Now, if you'll ready the army, we'll see if we can drive back those ruddy giants" Mollie said.  
"Of course Ma'am" Moran bowed. He turned and ran one way, while Shia went the other way. After a final long glance in the direction of Cair Paravel, Mollie turned back into her tent and sat at her desk. She picked up the letter she had discarded, after reading it again, she picked up her quill and began to write.

In Cair Paravel the Just King was sat on the sofa in the parlour. He was staring out the window, towards the north.  
"Edmund, are you all right?" Lucy asked, sitting down beside him.  
"Worrying about her" Edmund said.  
"I think it was awfully nice of her to let Peter come back to Annabel" Lucy said cheerfully.  
"I agree. Although I hate to think of her alone out there, maybe I should go, after all, she may need me in a fight" Edmund said.  
"But Edmund, we've never had a Christmas apart, ever" Lucy said.  
"I know Lucy, but think of Mollie, all alone" Edmund said.  
"I'm not stopping you Edmund." Lucy said  
"I know Lucy, but I want to justify it. I don't want to spend Christmas apart from you, but then again Mollie's risking her life for us, she deserves company" Edmund said.  
"Go on" Lucy said fondly "don't guilt trip me"  
"Of course Lucy, I wouldn't dream of it" Edmund said.  
"Shoo" Lucy said with a smile. Edmund left the room and headed to his room. As soon as he had packed a bag and changed he left his room and started downstairs.  
"Edmund!" Peter said.  
"Yes?" Edmund asked turning around.  
"I'm glad I caught you" Peter said "The Telmarine delegation have sent over a document, I don't understand several passages"  
"You never do brother" Edmund said, with a smile.  
"That is why I have you around" Peter said.  
"I know brother. I only have you around because you take all the attention away from me" Edmund said.  
"Oh come on" Peter looped an arm around Edmund's neck and the walked along the halls of Cair Paravel. "You know my mind is suited to fighting, not to the politics, that Brother mine is your strength"  
"Thank you" Edmund smiled.  
"Are you going somewhere?" Peter asked suddenly, his gaze falling on Edmund's bag.  
"Nowhere important, it can wait" Edmund replied, he gave his bag to a passing maid "Will you take this to my room for me?"  
"Of course Sire" she curtsied and hurried away.

As Christmas Day dawned the Brave Queen woke. She didn't look rested and instead donned on her armour, waiting for the horn to sound. She ate a bowl of leftover stew and then called for Jose. The faun trotted through the flaps and smiled at her.  
"Jose, can you sound the horn?" Mollie asked.  
"Of course Ma'am, I see they are already getting ready" Jose said, motioning to the other camp.  
"Aye" Mollie said "they would be"  
"They want Narnia" Jose said.  
"Though why, I do not understand, Narnia is no great place for giants to thrive" Mollie said.  
"Of course they won't thrive" Jose said "For this is a land of freedom, not oppression"  
"No, it's because we have Aslan to protect us" Mollie said.  
"We have you to protect us" Jose said.

The horn sounded and the Queen mounted Inky. The battle raged on all day. Men and giants fell at the hands of opponents blows. Many a soldier performed admirably on the field that day. Mollie had quickly been knocked off Inky, and therefore she had fought her way out of the fray, she had clambered up a giant and decapitated it, this only meant that the other giants avoided her sword.

As night began to fall, the armies drew back. Mollie moved in among the wounded. She helped to stop the bleeding of Jose's shoulder; he had been shot with an arrow and had been bleeding out. Luckily he had been rescued by some healers and had been bandaged up. Mollie took border patrol. Walking around the camp, she stared back towards Cair Paravel, and as the frozen ground cooled her feet, she couldn't help but wish she was back at her home, with the soft rugs underfoot, and the warm fires.

Edmund sat on his throne, he stared, unseeingly, at the dancers as they whirled gracefully, beautifully in time to the music.  
"You're brooding" Lucy said cheerfully.  
"I am not" he replied.  
"Yes you are" Lucy said.  
"So what if I am" Edmund said, looking at her.  
"I just thought I'd tell you that it is rather obvious, and you're scaring people" Lucy said.  
"And…?" Edmund asked.  
"I heard Susan speaking to Lady Falandreal, she's going to come and make you dance with every available lady in the room in a moment" Lucy said.  
"Lucy, would you like to dance?" Edmund asked, sitting upright.  
"I would" Lucy beamed and took his offered hand.  
"Good" Edmund said as he led her through the dance.  
"You know it's still two hours till midnight, Christmas hasn't began yet" Lucy said.  
"She won't be returning" Edmund said.  
"Why can't you go to her?" Lucy asked.  
"Susan" Edmund said.  
"What about her?" Lucy asked.  
"I have responsibilities here, I shouldn't be abandoning my duty for my wife" Edmund said.  
"I suppose Kye and Callie need you here for Christmas" Lucy said.  
"Lucy, I can't go, don't make me feel I should stay" Edmund said.  
"I won't" Lucy said.

Christmas Day dawned and as the snow fell the Narnian camp gathered on the battle field. Mollie walked forward and turned to her army. After 2 months of fighting they didn't look their best as armour was broken or missing.  
"Merry Christmas" she said "This is a time for festivities. Remember your wives and children in your homes. They worry for you. Yet, they celebrate, they have presents and hot chocolate, and why? Because you are here, giving this your all. I do not expect to see Cair Paravel anytime soon, but once we drive back the giant scum..." Mollie left the sentence hanging. "You're tired… I know" she said "But I cannot do this alone… this isn't a fight for riches, or power, if it was I wouldn't be here." She smiled at that point "This is a fight for freedom… we fight for our homes and our family's" Several horse whinnied as the ground shook, the giants charging towards them.  
"I ride with my comrades. I ride for freedom! I ride for Aslan! I ride for Narnia!" Mollie shouted, her sword out, she wheeled around and charged towards the giants lines. The army of Narnia charged behind her, all screaming. Their Queen rode towards the Giant King, a wicked smile upon her face.

Edmund shuddered slightly and sat bolt upright.  
"Oh Aslan." He muttered "Mollie you better be okay" a scream of delight came from Callie's room and the door to his room was flung open as his two children ran in, large smiles upon their faces. Edmund didn't have a moment to think, both his son and daughter were exclaiming over presents, before he bundled them up and went to breakfast and then to open presents. There was a little pile hidden at the back of the tree waiting for the Brave Queen to come home.

As Christmas Day faded into night Mollie sat at her desk, her shoulder had been knocked by a club but she was all right. She sat quietly, staring unseeingly at the Narnian maps that littered her desk. Suddenly she rose and went outside, her gaze roaming over the camp before turning upwards and to the stars.  
"Merry Christmas Ed" she said softly

Edmund was stood on a balcony looking at the sky.  
"Merry Christmas my darling" he said. He wished she were here.  
"Daddy!" Callie shouted and Edmund turned from the sky and walked back inside, into his room. Callie was sat in his bed.  
"Story" she said, looking at him with Mollie's eyes.  
"Yes darling" he muttered "I wish you were here"

**So this is my Christmas one shot. I had it planned that Edmund would leave Cair Paravel and join Mollie, but then Peter (pesky Peter) needed him. Damn! **

**This was written on Christmas Day, and then saved and I haven't seen it since, I was looking for something else and thought 'hey, lets post it'**

**Jedhev**


End file.
